Dyskusja:Imperator/@comment-25562551-20180311183634/@comment-24401885-20180315152120
!!!CORVUS ALERT TL;TR!!! Rojek Rojek widzę jak zwykle błyskasz: "Ty tak na serio? Nikt, nigdy. Po buncie maszyn ludzkość nigdy nie została zjednoczona, nawet kurcze przed buntem nie była jednoczona, bo niby jak i z czego XD" No właśnie chodziło mi o tą Federację, o której wspomniał Rin, jak dorwe Codex to ci dam screena. Więc tak, ludzkość dało się zjednoczyć i nie potrzeba było do tego walniętego maniaka, przez którego mamy teraz ludzkość w stanie w jakim ją mamy. "Edit: Kolejny taki rozwój to powtarzanie takiego schematu, jeszcze z fantastycznym momentem kiedy Tyranidzi wbiją na chatę i nekroni się przebudzą, no pozdro. A z C'tan to Kasztelanowi chodziło o zniszczenie ich a nie że oni coś zrobią..." Nekroni? 41M Tiaaa wiesz myślę, że w jedenaście tysięcy lat ludzkość dałaby radę odnowić komunikację. Tyranidzi... emmm megarachnidy? "dłużej niż ludzkość przez całą tę Epokę Technologii i potrafi walczyć absolutnie ze wszystkim... poza wewnętrznymi problemami." Ciężko nazwać wysyp warp-stormów, które rozwalły komunikację wewnętrznym problemem wiesz? Kasztelan Czy ty w ogóle czytasz co ja do ciebie piszę? "nadal pytam się, skąd masz informacje, że ludzkość sobie nieźle radziłą jak na skalę zniszczeń?" Już ci odpowiedziałem. "Porównując to chociażby do obecnych wydarzeń czyli Great Rif to jednak Imperium nie załamało się i pomimo oddzielenia połowy galaktyki nadal można powiedzieć, że stanowi jedność." Bo masz jeden jebitny wir przez który i tak da się przelecieć, a nie pierdyliard, które uniemożliwiają loty po całości spirali. Gdybyś tak jak w starych czasach jeden statek na sto dolatywał z jednego sektora do drugiego, nie miał jak wysłać wojsk, zaopatrzenia, albo jakiejkowliek wiadomości, to też by ci się Imperium bardzo szybko posypało. "Warto także wspomnieć, że w tej chwili Imperium dysponuje całą masą psioników wspomagających walczących żołnierzy, natomiast w 30 millenium po edykcie nikaejskim zabronione było używanie takich umiejętności (z różnym skutkiem stosowania się do tego co prawda)." Kolejne prawo na które Imperium ma wyjebane "bo tak", no ale mniejsza. Natomiast te masy psioników, to nie wiem czy taki dobry pomysł, jak psionik może ci nagle eksplodować i wysadzić całą bazę (tak tak, Abnett), bo na przykład spieprzył zaklęcie. "Poza tym dalej podtrzymuje swoje stanowisko- skoro tacy Interreksowie czy Diasporeksi nie poradzili sobie ze skromnymi (jak na skalę galaktyczną) siłami Astartes to mieliby problem z innymi siłami występującymi z pełną mocą." No w kondycji w jakiej byli to na pewno mieliby problem, ale jeśli dać im czas, na to, żeby się odbudować, to dawaj i znajdź mi w takim 41M (skoro z takim zapałem walicie przykładem tyranidów i nekronów) bitwę, w której brało udział kilkadziesiąt tysięcy Astartes. Chodzi mi tutaj o to, żebyś mi udowodnił, że takie siły rzeczywiście są potrzebne, bo z tego co pamiętam to nawet jeśli liczyć tylko lojalistów, to nawet na Cadii nie było ich aż tylu. Cały tekst o osnowie i manipulacjach, no dobra dwie rzeczy. Tak bogowie Chaosu nie są w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego, właśnie dlatego, że jest ich czterech i zdarza się, że wchodzą sobie w parade, od powód. Odnośnie tego dlaczego część a nie wszystkich, odpowiem pewnym starym, lecz niekoniecznie znanym tekstem, że: "Niezależnie od wyniku bitwy, Chaos zawsze wygrywa.". Bo Chaos potrzebuje krwi, dusz, tego typu rzeczy, tak długo jak do niego trafiają, ma gdzieś czyja to krew, czyje dusze i tak dalej, dlatego też dziesięć tysięcy lat wojny jest mu bardzo na rękę. EDIT: Jeszcze tylko chciałem zauważyć, że Age of Strife trwało 7 (słownie SIEDEM) tysięcy lat i jakoś ludzkie kolonie w galaktyce istniały i jakby nie patrzeć, ludzkość była praktycznie wszędzie i było jej od groma. A jeśli ktoś chciałby mi teraz udowadniać, że ludzkość za konfederacji nie była zjednoczona, to chciałbym tylko przypomnieć, że nawigatorzy zostali stworzeni sztucznie właśnie w Erze Mrocznej Technologii i byli w każdej ludzkiej kolonii jaka miała porty kosmiczne, czegoś takiego nie osiągniesz bez porządnej komunikacji i dobrych stosunków międzynarodowych.